


27岁的青春期

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 山治 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ





	27岁的青春期

现代设定，山治单人，烂俗的爱情故事，一篇结束。  
—————  
山治

傍晚，红日西斜，倦鸟归巢，山里头温度骤降，即使裹紧了身上的红大衣，戴上了皮手套，混合着土腥味的潮湿空气还是沿着黑色衬裙的领口、袖口，以及没有鞋子包围的脚丫，钻进毛孔。低着头，动了动有些发僵的脚趾头，回头望了一眼飘在高枝间的老宅一角，不屑地扯了下嘴，毅然朝前迈开步伐。

本来是能开着那辆湖蓝色的凯迪拉克，坐在车内开着暖风，大声地随着音响里的摇滚乐开下山；本来也是能喝着Rosé*吃着派对上的小点心，过完这个27岁生日，虽然要应付父母请来的客人，谈不上会多开心，但至少能安安稳稳度过。

如果家里不提相亲这一茬的话。

四点半，懒洋洋地戴着耳机，趴在绒面沙发上补着剧集时，父母走过来，偏要你和某个集团的公子见一面。剧情恰好演到精彩的一幕，没听见父亲对他的具体介绍，但看着他和母亲喋喋不休的样子，你猜想对方也许是叫Bruce Wayne或是Tony Stark，值得他俩这么大动干戈。

倘若是几年前的自己，估计会乖乖地收拾打扮，与君一会，不过如今，脑袋上是家里命令禁止染的红发，眉间与唇上也是父母最看不得的浓妆，几乎没有迟疑，就和他们争执起来。一开始，还心平气和地和长辈解释着自己目前还没这个想法，到后来，被他们的陈词滥调磨得丧失了辩论欲，甩下个烦闷的背影，任那些古板的话语跟在身后。

打开大门就奔着车直去，原只想在车里头躲避一会儿，结果被屋内传来的一句话即刻燎起心火。

“有本事你就别开我送你的车！”

重重地摔上车门，旁边树上的野鸟被震得扑棱着翅膀腾空，叉着腰，车窗倒映出自己皱紧的眉和撇下的嘴，感觉实在太令人窒息。明明是自己的人生，小的时候不受掌控也就算了，成年后也不能完全掌舵，就如同在喉间系了根硬铁丝，每走一步就有人在后头施力一扯，勒得喘不过气儿。

也罢，反正每回开着那辆卡迪拉克就觉得要去见怪物或是钢琴家*，还不如还回去，省得夜长梦多。眼神盯着平静的湖面，动作则快了脑子一步，挥手一抛就将车钥匙掷在湖里。瞧着那钥匙咕咚一声沉进湖底，反抗后的得意便浮上眼尾，转过身轻快地吹了个口哨，拿他们不太喜欢的英语冲着家里喊了句“suit yourself”，绕开这辆没了钥匙的车，踩着高跟鞋离开。

奈何老天不顺意，走了一半，鞋跟儿断了，弯腰摆弄了下也不管用，索性连着另一只，把这风靡全球的红底高跟抛进灌木丛里。尽管还是太高估了自己，光靠一双纯棉的黑袜子，果然不足以对抗寒冷和林间小路上的碎石块，可这并不能成为后悔的理由，倔强地吸了吸鼻子，继续朝山下的古城走去。

抵达古城中心时正值饭点，家里的宴会已经开始，没兴趣去理会一通接一通的未接来电，更不愿推想父母是如何找了个蹩脚的借口来解释寿星的消失，单单想把此刻的洒脱不羁，全部献给27岁的自己。顾不得腿上的酸乏，也无视着人们惊奇的目光，迎着街头乐队的live秀，跳着属于自身的舞曲。

月光下，古街上，光着脚穿着红大衣、尽情摆动婀娜身姿的姑娘是夜晚盛放的罂粟，从微敞的领口到翘起的脚尖，都阐述着风情万种；从胯上一扭至眉眼一挑，都携着赤裸裸的诱惑。凹凸不平的砖地不曾消退分毫热情，只不知停歇地用舞蹈诠释着“人生苦短，及时行乐”。

一曲闭有些累，径直穿过围观的看客，翘着二郎腿坐在长椅上，从内兜里掏出一支烟叼在嘴上，腾出手就往各个口袋里摸着打火机。大抵是走得太急，从不离身的打火机竟忘记装进口袋，只得没趣儿地咬着烟头玩。

下一秒，眼前就聚集了一群青年，他们揣着谄媚的视线，递上打火机。窜出的一颗颗烈红火苗点燃了黑夜，让人恍然觉得自己能和电影里的Malena媲美*，盯着他们眼底的渴望，低头笑了笑把烟收回，却见一人将一双拖鞋放在脚前。

“跳舞的红玫瑰小姐，天太冷，不穿鞋踩在地上是会感冒的。”

抬眼，一个衣冠楚楚的男子站在面前。西裤被细心熨过，没有一道褶皱，白毛衣和昏黄的灯光映得他万分柔和，金发遮着半边俊俏的脸，略微奇异的卷眉下，有着温柔如水的碧蓝眼瞳。

见你发愣不动，他蹲下身，一面为你亲自套上鞋，一面向你提议：“他们说夜晚的古城里会有精灵现身，果不其然，我今晚就遇上了，不知精灵小姐可愿与我共度一段时光呢？”

肉麻的搭讪使你起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不过，或许是他生得过于好看，又或是遇见他是今天以来碰见的最暖心的事，伸手拨了下他斜分的金发，又沿着他高挺的鼻梁滑下，落在唇上。指腹上的柔软触感蛊惑人继续流连拂拭，攀上唇峰，搔过唇边的小胡子，而后抽出他嘴角的香烟，狠狠地将最后一口吸尽。

“这位先生，我还不知道你叫什么名字呢，就让我跟你走？”你笑得嫣然，把烟雾悉数吐在他脸上。

他也不恼，眼睛弯得像天上的月牙，“我叫山治，Lady。”

“有吃的吗？”你岔开话题。

“红丝绒蛋糕，”山治点点头，冲街尾指了个方向，“放在车座上，新鲜出炉。”

“有烟吗？”你举起燃尽的烟蒂朝他示意。

“Marlboro*，也是在车里。”

“有酒吗？”偏着头，朝他投去意味不明的目光。

“巧了，后备箱里刚好备着威士忌，”山治欠了欠身，摊开满是邀请的手掌，“那么，美丽的小姐想去哪儿呢？”

“海边。”

“遵命。”

黑夜配大海，甜食配威士忌，香烟配帅哥，高定大衣配塑料拖鞋，别说，还真是经典中又带着跳脱。盘着腿坐在沙滩上，羊绒大衣和沙砾直接接触着也不心疼，只瞄着对面的金发绅士，听着他源源不绝的花言巧语吃下蛋糕。古城中的艳遇，眼神里的暧昧，一定是这么些年来收到的最棒的生日礼物。

“公主殿下，想聊聊你的水晶鞋去哪儿了吗？”饱食结束，山治贴心地为你续上一杯酒。

“哦，卷眉王子，”你学着他的语调，抿了口威士忌和他打趣，“我允许你换个问题。”

“那不如说说小姐想说的事？”

哼笑了声，躲开他探究的目光，抬手将垂下的红发挽起至耳后，“我今天生日。”

察觉到你话里话外的抵触，山治适时地收起好奇心，“今晚也算给小姐过了个生日，有蛋糕，有酒，不如再许个愿吧？”

“可以，温柔的骑士先生，”摸着山治下巴上的胡茬，将唇愈靠愈近，在他被你揉着甜点香气的呼吸迷得闭上眼后，轻轻擦过他面颊，对着他耳朵说：“不过我不想和别人一样，把愿望闷在心底，我想说出来。”

拍了拍他的肩膀，甩着长发站起身，走到浪花拍落的边缘，不畏水花溅在腿上、袜上，曲起手掌放在嘴边，朝黝黑的海面大喊：“新的一岁，我想活得尽兴，我想活得自在。”

山治自嘲地蹙起眉，呼了口气整理好愣神的自己，默默跟在你身后。即使海边的光线昏暗，也吞噬不了女孩儿身上的万丈光芒，海风牵起的发梢灵动可爱，红色衣摆上粘着她的热情，尤其是那一双眼睛，皓洁如月，又燃着对生活不甘的倔强花火。

把愿望吼出来十分带劲儿，转过身就撞见了他笑意满盈的脸。不得不说，白毛衣的确是杀人利器，那张和煦的脸在纯白色的衬托下愈发迷人，如同教堂中的白玉石雕像一般圣洁，顷刻划亮了心间的向往。

是酒精上头也好，是多巴胺作祟也罢，慢悠悠晃到他跟前，昂头直视着他的眼睛，一字一句道出第三个愿望：“还有，我想睡你。”说完，一手揪着他的衣领，一手揽着他的脖子，由着双唇实现着自己的愿望。

口腔中陌生的味道令山治红了耳，略显慌张地想将你推开，却又不知手落何处，只好借着分离时的空隙口头劝告：“等…等等…小姐你 …”

“我没喝醉，”勾着他的脖子，坦坦荡荡地消除着他的顾虑，也肯定着自己内心的念想，“我没喝醉。”

美食美酒不是任食客浪费的，同样道理，怀中的美人也不单是由晚风消遣的。所以，自山治清清楚楚地发现你眼里的笃定，不论什么条条框框的绅士原则，在这一刻也值得打破。于是，他扣住你的后脑勺，反客为主，热烈地回应完后，一把抱起人往车里钻。

被突然赋予了新意义的车厢，空间稍微有些不够用，即便调整了座椅位置，山治修长的腿还是无处安放，但面对面跨坐在他身上的你则无需考虑这个问题，不安分地去搜寻他口中的空气，手也不停，肆意地探进毛衣内去描摹他腹部、胸前凹凸起伏的肌肉。

山治自然也不愿甘拜下风，急切地褪下你的鞋袜，扯掉大衣，扣着你的腰窝使两人亲昵相触，用齿贝啃噬掉你嘴上的那抹红，以灵活的舌尖从你唇间撬出更多动听的故事。他如同一个虔诚的朝拜者，诚敬地抚摸你这座庙宇的每一角落，专注地倾听庙内的颂经声，又穿过那些坚韧的墙壁，把他坚定且炙热的信仰留在寺庙深处。

耳畔是他夹杂着甜蜜说辞的湿热呼吸，锁骨上是他时不时绘制的吻，搂着这个在身下律动的人，你觉得他就像刚喝下的那瓶苏格兰威士忌，入口浓郁劲足，细赏又圆润绵软，吐息间全染上了他焦香的尼古丁味道，让人一品上瘾，再尝则沉沦。

年轻与鲁莽不是小孩子的专属特权，冲动率性的青春期也能于今晚悄悄降临。在他身上进行的27岁的第一场狂欢，一旦开始，便不会轻易停止。这称不上是项罪过，也谈不上一场涅槃重生，或许明日会脱离烦恼，但此刻只想活在当下，活在挚爱的烟、宝贝的酒以及他轻柔又粗鲁的动作里。

次日，本着“各取所需，互不相扰”的宗旨，趁着对方还没醒，摸黑溜走了，至于那双拖鞋，权当是这次相遇后的纪念品，偶尔瞥见能唤起美好回忆就行。

洗漱完，补觉补到下午，父母轮番轰炸的电话和讯息再次烧起反叛之火。穿上蛇纹皮夹克，特意化了一个显得不好惹的剑眉，涂了个气场强悍的正红色，骑着自己买的红摩托，回家砸场子。

板着一张臭脸走进客厅时，就瞅见昨晚那个共度良宵的人坐在沙发上。他原也是黑着脸，看样子也是迫不得已来见面，但眼神落在你身上那一刻，便闪烁起亮晶晶的光。

佯装无事发生地走到他对面坐下，不顾两家父母的寒暄，径直向他提问：“有钱吗？”

“足够你挥霍，亲爱的。”

“有车吗？”

“昨晚你见过，银色宾利，小心肝。”

“有房吗？”

“郊区有幢小别墅，市内有套公寓，自食其力买的，”说着，他挑了下眉，拿手指了指自己，“西餐厅主厨。” 

“还有疑问吗，宝贝？”看你抿着嘴不再言语，山治皱了下眉头，问道。

眼珠子咕噜噜转了好几圈，而后想到一个双赢的提案：“订婚吗？”

“乐意至极，我的小蜜罐。”

[终]

注释：  
*Rosé，桃红色葡萄酒，没把葡萄皮筛尽酿酒就会呈现粉色/桃红色。  
*湖蓝色的凯迪拉克在《水形物语》&《绿皮书》里皆有出现，用了一下这两个电影的梗。  
*递火的梗致敬了《西西里的美丽传说》，Malena是女主角的名字。  
*Marlboro，万宝路。  
———————  
突然想写这种感觉，写爽了就完事儿。


End file.
